


MUSE

by baekminbaek



Category: NU'EST
Genre: BaekMin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekminbaek/pseuds/baekminbaek
Summary: I'm your muse huh?





	1. Chapter 1

Muse  
"What are you doing?" Minhyun asked Baekho who's up late in the middle of the night doing who knows what on his notebook.

"Just go to sleep." Baekho answered his roommate. The younger get curious at that instead and get up from their shared bed. He stand behind Baekho's chair looking over his hair at the monitor. Many programs are opened at once. A few showing bars and a few showing waves. Baekho is composing.

"Play it for me. Let me listen if it's better than the previous one." Minhyun said right at his ear. Baekho startled and close his notebook at once.

"Ya! I said sleep!" Baekho unnecessarily shouts at the younger.

"What the.. It's not like I never heard your unfinished songs before." Minhyun said as he snatch the notebook from the older and keep it up far from Baekho's reach.

"Ya! Hwang Minhyun! Really! If you don't put it down here I'll hate you!" Baekho said as he tiptoed and tried to reach the laptop. He failed miserably as he's a few inch shorter than him.

"What is it? Just tell me. I won't listen to it. Just tell me the title, I'll listen later when you finished" Minhyun answered still holding the notebook high.

Baekho can't lose this battle. He stake a lot if Minhyun listen to it. So Baekho hug him.

Minhyun froze as the bigger male put his hand around his waist and tip toe.

Baekho kissed him.

Minhyun lose his grip on the notebook and it falls to their bed. Baekho grab it at once and ran out of the room.

Minhyun came back to his sense after a while and ran out chasing his roommate.

"What the heck was that?" He ask the shorter, who has failed in his attempt to escape, Jr won't open his door.

"What? What? I did that so you give me back my notebook!" Baekho said as he hugs the notebook tight on his chest.

Minhyun trapped the shorter between the door and his body.

"Give that to me! Or I'll do the same" Minhyun's gaze changed into hunter's eyes.

Baekho thinks what's better. To let the taller knew the content of the things he's desperately tried to hide or to get kissed.

Minhyun snatch the notebook when the other is deep in his thought and defenseless.

"Hwang Minhyun! I swear to god!" Baekho chase the male to their shared bedroom. The taller is faster for he has longer legs.

Minhyun locked the door and sit behind the door.

When he opened the notebook there's nothing unusual (he thought he'll find some kind of rated video on the minimized menu bar). So he just open the composing programs again.

"How dare you play with me." He said as he set the volume to high. Minhyun will make everyone listen to his 'mysterious' piece. "No more mysterious piece Kang!" He shouts at the door before he pressed the play button.

"Ugh... agh... uhmm.."

...

Minhyun close the notebook at once. His face became as red as tomato.

"That's.. That's my voice.." Minhyun blanks out as he processed what he just heard.

It's clearly his voice. He can't not recognize his own voice.

But why is he like that?

Then everything clicked.

Baekho's habit of recording everything anywhere and everywhere.

Minhyun is sharing a room with him.

He had stupidly play with himself there.

But why?

Why would Baekho keep it?

Minhyun open the door and shouts at the male behind it

"What the heck is that?!"

"Told you don't open it." Baekho answered and took his notebook from the floor. He get in their bedroom and put it back on his desk. He felt really ashamed that he feels the heat from his reddening body all over.

"Why are you saving, and," Realization hits Minhyun's mind

"Are you composing using my.." He take a deep breath

"Moan?"

Baekho doesn't answer and bury himself under his blanket. This situation is really awkward and humiliating for him. If he can dig a hole right then and there, he will bury himself right that instance.

Minhyun stomp to his bed and yank the blanket away.

"Answer me you perverted idiot!" Minhyun is fuming. He really can't put a finger to it.

"If you don't talk I'm going to drop this. On the window." Minhyun said as he walk to open the window by their bed.

"You're my muse." Finally Baekho get up from the bed. He face Minhyun full on and look at him, right in the eyes as he said it the second time. "You are my muse."

"What?" Minhyun stop in his step and just give him a raised eyebrow asking for detail.

"I don't know when this started. I have liked you for sometimes now. And when I heard your.. umm.. moan.." Baekho clears his throat and keep on.

"Yeah, so I heard it, and I keep having new ideas for new songs. I keep listening to it whenever I stuck."

Baekho doesn't look at him. He's terrified of the prospect of those eyes he started to adore looking at him back with dirty looks.

"What the heck Kang Baekho!"

Minhyun tackled him to a head lock and laughs evilly at the other.

"I knew you're a pervert!" He said. He loosened his grip on the older and drag him to the keyboard by Baekho's desk.

Minhyun sat there and pats the seat beside him.

Baekho doesn't understand why would he needs to play that instrument in that situation. But he doesn't want to trigger another fight. He comply and sit right beside him on the narrow seat.

Minhyun pressed a note and asked him.

"Do you know what this is?"

"F sharp?" Baekho really think a screw has loosened on his friend's brain.

"Nope" Minhyun said. He looks at Baekho expectantly.

Doesn't want to witness this crazy side of his crush again Baekho chose to just ask him.

"What is it?"

"It's the sound you made when I'm in you later."

Minhyun winks at him as Baekho unable to comprehend the sentence.

Minhyun waits until that imaginary bulb lights up on Baekho' head.

Baekho's eyes are the size of saucers when he get it.

Minhyun smirks and kissed him hard.

"Let's hear that sound tonight." Minhyun said and continue kissing him like there's no tomorrow.


	2. Harmony(Sequel of MUSE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel of "Muse" 
> 
> Please see my prev chapter ^^~
> 
>  
> 
> Rated M ; Long Story 

\-----------------------♡♡♡♡♡♡♡-------------------------

"I'm your muse huh?" Minhyun said inwardly as he closed his eyes after the kisses.

Well, Baekho is his muse.

He had been aware of his feeling for the older for as long as they were roommate.

Now that he just confirms the other felt the same, he has nothing to hide anymore.

All those imagination he had of the bulky man. All those frustration over his habit of using almost nothing every night. All that urge he had to suppress.

Let's let it all loose tonight.

"Min.. hyun..." 

As he heard his name he opened his eyes and meet Baekho's brown one. That moment he learned how he always felt like poisoned everytime he looks at those orbs.

"Its been so long.. my feeling.. me.. you.. Baekho-yah"

That's it. No words needed anymore. Lustful need is thick in the air of the bedroom. Baekho quickly brings their mouths together again, in a desperate kiss.

Minhyun slips his hand under Baekho’s loose t-shirt. The warm touch made Baekho moan into their kiss.  
Hearing that moan is firing up Minhyun desire. He wanted more.

Baekho's shirt is pulled over his head and thrown aside. Minhyun quickly take off his too, pulled their body close together, and looks at his longtime roommate. He could see the blush spread on Baekho's face as he leaned down for a kiss again, his tongue slid along Baekho's lips, opening the latter's mouth for him to explore.

"Bed," Minhyun said between their kisses.

Things were happening so fast. Both are fully naked and very hard, they're equally as desperate and aroused as another, with heat spread between them where skin is pressing against skin.

Their erection makes contact and both shudders at the sensation. Inexperienced, yet want each other so much, they look at each other, talking with their eyes.

Minhyun initiate it. He touch's Baekho's private part and makes the older bit his lip, quieting his own moan.

"Do you like this?" Minhyun asked as he caress the length and touch the head with his thumb.

"Umm.. ahh.. Min.. Minyeon ah"  
Baekho closed his eyes, put his hand on the bed as he steady his sitting. Minhyun then lower his head and suck the head. Baekho is going crazy as the feeling is too much. But he wants more.

"Min.. Minyeon ah.. Keep.. keep going"  
Minhyun now bobs his head up and down the entire length. He knew he did it right as a hiss slips from Baekho's mouth. He's very much enjoying this.

Baekho sit back up and touch Minhyun's manhood.  
"Minhyun ah.. Let.. let me touch you too" Baekho said as he slips his hand in between them and stroke on his roommate intimate part. Minhyun arch his back and let go of Baekho as he felt the cold hand on his hard member.

"Is it okay?" Baekho asked him, hand still on the big member, not moving.  
"It's so good Baekho ya.. Ah.. It's AHHHHH!" Minhyun shouts and arch his back again when Baekho stroke upwards and spread his precum all over the head.

Baekho doesn't want them to be found out by other members. So he pulls the big head to him and crash their lips together.  
Minhyun moans into their kiss as Baekho start moving his hand and give him feelings he never felt before.  
Baekho hand did magic as it makes Minhyun keep feeling dizzy yet kept wanting for more.  
They suck on each other's face as Baekho kept on pleasing the other's intimate member.

Minhyun did the same to the other. Making him see stars by giving him the greatest hand job ever. Minhyun swirls his fingers around the shaft and make Baekho shouts into their kiss as he pressed the head over and over again.  
Both keep stroking each other by hand. Lips still on one another, kept on wanting taste every inch of the other.

Baekho pulls back and stop his hand movement altogether.

"Ya Kang Baekho!" Minhyun said irritatingly at the sudden loss.

"Can't we do it while lying? I'm tired" Baekho said. He lied down right away not waiting the other's reply.

Minhyun lied on the bed with a position opposite of him.

Baekho sucks on the other's member right away. He hollows his cheek and licks on the head.  
That action making Minhyun go crazy. He's already felt like on the edge but he tried to focus on his part and swallow Baekho's dick deeper.

Minhyun shoots his orgasm in Baekho's mouth as soon as the other moan on his cock.  
The sudden spurt makes Baekho coughs and tried to get up to sit again.

"Ya!" He protest at the other male.

Minhyun not minding him and keep his mouth on Baekho's lower part. Minhyun suck on him harder, hollowing his cheek as the other shut up again on the sensation.  
Minhyun pulls back, cheek still hollowed, and pop Baekho's member out. Then he finish him off with him hand, caressing the already too sensitive head.

"Ah! Minyeon ah!" Baekho almost shout as he cum.

"Yes! Cum on my hand Baekho ya. Give me all your seed" Minhyun not stopping his movement as spurts of white came out of Baekho's dick.

Baekho arch his back as the ejaculation happened. He shut his eyes tight, bit his lip so hard he could feel iron in his mouth, and grunts at the intense orgasm.

Minhyun took a tissue nearby and cleans him up when he's done. He cleans himself up and throw the wet tissue on the trash bin near them.

"That was.. wow.." Baekho said.

"Yeah, it's amazing. You felt wonderful Kang Baekho"

"I'd like to say the same about you, but your cum on my mouth is almost ruining my mood back there," Baekho said as he turns his head. His body is lied on the back and he's too tired to move his whole body towards the other.

Minhyun just laugh at that protest. After a moment, he asked him again.

"Do you want to do something more?"

"W-what?" Baekho looks at him.

Minhyun leaned in, his lips almost touched Baekho's ear as he whispered, "I'm... on fire."

Face as red as tomato, Baekho just said a little "oh." And suddenly Minhyun's warm body hovered over him and kiss him. The heat from Baekho's lips soaking into his mouth and Minhyun can taste his own semen in there. The kiss getting more intense and passionate. And it was like they are trying to tell something important to each other without saying the words.

Minhyun's kisses are trailed down Baekho's neck. He keeps on sucking and licking the whole body downward. His tongue going down to the younger's shoulders, kissed and gently bite it.  
Minhyun continuing his ministration down the bare chest. He makes the male below him arched his back as he keep on licking and sucking both nipple. As he finish there he continue down to the stomach and finally wrapped his hand around Baekho's erection.   
Baekho let a soft gasp and moan as Minhyun stroked him. Minhyun's other hand dropped to Baekho's knee and slowly traveled the inside of his thigh. Baekho, knowing where this all will lead to, stops Minhyun's hand that stroked him.

Stopping all his movement, Minhyun looks at Baekho questioningly.

"I.. I'm not sure if I can do this.. Minyeon-ah.. This is so sudden, and new, and I'm…"

This is crazy. Minhyun is already hard as rock, but he doesn't want to hurt the other too.

"I don't think I can hold back any longer after all this time, Baekho-yah.. but if you didn't want it yet.. I.. I can wait.."

That's a lie. He'll be crazy if he wait. He can't wait. But he'll find a way if Baekho does really not ready for this yet.

"Oh.." Baekho paused a moment.

"Then I... I.." another pause and Minhyun is starting to lose his mind.

Baekho's next answer is like oasis in his very dry desert.

"Let's just do it, Minyeon.."

"Are you sure?"

Baekho just nods as an answered.

"Then.. I won't hold back. I'm going to enjoy devouring you, my love." 

Baekho pulled Minhyun closer, and go straight to his mouth, their tongue tangled in a kiss. He then put both his hand behind Minhyun's head as he traveled his kiss down to Minhyun's adam apple, and sucks him right there on his neck.  
Minhyun keep moaning as his hands travel all around Baekho's skin, exploring every inch of that body he very much wanted to touch since day one. Baekho licks his ear and makes him shudder at the sensation. After that he said it slowly.

"Minyeon-ah.. I want you inside me."

Those were the words Minhyun had been waiting to hear. 

His erection was throbbing, too hard, but he'd wanted to take it slow for this is their first time after all.

As they had not prepared for it, so lube is out of question. Minhyun take the nearby lotion of his to use as lubricant. After that he grabbed Baekho behind his knees and lifted his legs, bending him in half.  
Minhyun put the lotion on his hand. Then he start pulling the butt cheeks apart, spreading Baekho open, and ready to finger him.

Baekho hold his breath when the first finger enters him, trying to relax himself. Soon, Minhyun put his second finger in, scissoring him. He saw how Baekho already painting heavily just at that. The younger jerks his hips against Minhyun's finger, desperate for some movement. Minhyun obeys him and push and pull the fingers in and out. When he saw Baekho is ready, he put the third digit inside, trying to loosen the tight muscle. 

After a while he pulls his fingers out of the way and guides his erection into Baekho's hole. Minhyun pushes the head of his erection inside Baekho making Baekho screams.

For Baekho it hurts like hell, while for Minhyun it starts to feel like heaven. Minhyun is not a jerk so he stops his movement and look at Baekho deep in the eyes. He ask him through the stare, asking the younger to decide.

It took all his willpower not to press further. He would stop of course, if Baekho wanted. It would kill him, but he would do it. 

"Just... slowly.. take it slowly" Baekho answered the unsaid question. Baekho decided to continue, Minhyun sighed in relief inwardly.

..........

Minhyun moves slowly, giving Baekho time to adjust. When he feel it's enough, Minhyun give him a deep thrust, making the shorter screams once again at that sudden movement.

It hurts so bad. Baekho feels like he's being torn into two pieces from the inside. He didn't expect it, he didn't knew it'll be this bad. He's surprised, hurts, and feel like dying. Without knowing it tears rolled down his cheek.

That surely surprised Minhyun too.

"Oh I'm sorry Baekho-yah.. I'm sorry... I love you…Baek... Baekho... I love you…"

Minhyun keeps saying the words out. He keeps on chanting it as he kisses the tears on his cheek. Minhyun doesn't move and just waits until Baekho seems better.

"You can move now, Minhyun-ah." Baekho said.

Minhyun starts his thrusts again, slowly this time. Baekho's nails dugs into his sweaty back. Minhyun felt his cock being sucked in and squeezed by hot walls again and again. It was the best pleasure he ever had in his life.

“Fuck! Baekho-yah.. Fuck!," Minhyun can't control his movements anymore.

Baekho pants heavily, his body was torn apart, it hurts, but if feels great at the same time.

Minhyun keeps thrusting until Baekho once again screamed, this time out of the pleasure. Minhyun had found the spot that makes his roommate see stars. As he hit that spot Baekho walls tightened even more around him, so Minhyun gladly hit the spot over and over again.

Both was panting and moaning like crazy. Minhyun grabbed Baekho's cock and squeezed it, stroking it between their shivering bodies. Baekho threw his head back as he reached his orgasm.

"Minhyun ah.. I.. ah ah ah" Baekho shoots strands after strands of white cum and covered his stomach in his own seed.

Minhyun groaned and cried out as he too reached his peak and released his seed onto Baekho.

 

\---

 

Minhyun kissed the trail of tears on Baekho's cheeks and eyes. He kissed the lips slowly and sweet before he get up and reached for wet tissue. He cleaned all of their sperm and then lied beside Baekho.

Baekho breathes in the air that's heavy of their after sex.

"So.. umm.. did you really mean it? or.. or its just part of your... ummm.. sex chant?"

"What do you mean, Baekho-yah?"

"uhm.. that.. about..."

Minhyun looked at him, love filled eyes look at each other as Baekho did the same.

"I love you.... I love you so much and I mean it... and I'm not going to let anyone take you from me.."

"I love you so much too, you know.. Minyeon-ah... I don't know when the start is, but from the moment I realized it, I just know.. it's... it's forever."

"Oh.. Baekho ya,,," Minhyun can't utter another word. This is the best and the most memorable night they had shared ever. Minhyun took the other's hand and keep stroking it.

Their hand was holding each other even as they slept as if wanting to make sure they're there and this is real. Even when they're unconscious they couldn’t let go.

 

\------------

 

"Hwang Minhyun, what are you making?"

"Breakfast," Minhyun answer with a very very sweet smile.

"Let me try it," Ren quickly take a spoon from the plate but his hand was hit by Minhyun quickly.

"Aw! What is it?!!"

"This is for Baekho," Minhyun said as he move over to the bedroom.

"Why are you taking the breakfast to bedroom?"  
"and... don't you look too... dazzling?" JR continue.

Minhyun stops in his tract and answered.

"I'm giving Baekho a bed and breakfast service"  
"As for the second question, am I?"

"Yeah you are glowing after 'finally' having sex with Baekho who right now I bet 'finally' is officially yours ," Ren told him with a knowing smile.

"Woah.. isn't our ocd boy being super kind to let Baekho eat in bed," Aron says to now the blushing Minhyun. "He must be so sore."

"Yah... Well, wathever. But how did you ALL knew?"

"Really Hwang Minhyun? Baekho screams in the middle of the night waking us up"

"We thought something happened to him you know. And oh, you really gotta thanks JR for dragging us away, we only heard until Fuck! Baekho-yah.. Fuck!"

Minhyun is embarrassed beyond words.  
He quickly get into the bedroom, all ear and face red. He can still hear them shouting "congrats" "finally you both aren't dumb anymore" "we are happy for you" though.

He looks at Baekho who is still sleeping soundly. He smiles at the sight, realising he doesn't care anymore of all those teasing he'll get from his members, his managers and his staff.

He doesn't care as all he care about is finally his.

"finally Baekho-yah.. finally." He said to the sleeping boy and kissed him to wake him up.

-Muse FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACCCCKKKKKK MINBAEK IS THE CUTEST

**Author's Note:**

> Continue or nah?


End file.
